It Started With a Swim
by Frying Pan Wielder
Summary: Hogwarts is hosting a Swimming Tournament, and who better to participate than Harry Potter? Snape however, suspects something's up with Potter, and is not prepared for what he finds out. Watch as the two form a bond, and find out secrets about themselves that were hidden long ago. *My attempt at the Severitus Challenge* No slash, this is a mentor/bonding fic!
1. It started with a feast

**A/N: Hiiiii guys! This is my first time doing a Harry Potter story, let alone a Severitus so sorry if it's really bad :D Umm...I'm putting my other story on hold for a little bit, because I'm finding it really hard to write about Dragon Ball Z when I haven't watched it nor read about it in ages. So sorry about that guys, but it's only on hiatus so don't worry! Um anyway, hope you enjoy my new story! I tried to make it as original as possible :D**

**Disclaimer: I am neither British, blonde nor rich. In other words, I don't own the Harry Potter franchise and I am writing this story merely for entertainment.**

The school year had commenced once again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and the students were currently seated in the Great Hall, enjoying the opening feast. The sorting of the first years had already taken place, and so everyone was now tucked into their dinner, munching down food merrily. Well, almost everyone. Harry Potter, now in his fifth year, was moving food around his plate, half-heartedly listening to his friends whilst doing so. It wasn't the fact that the food wasn't up to his standards, as Professor Snape would say. No, it was more so to do with the fact that his stomach seemed to have shrunk over the holidays and his body ached like hell.

"-right Harry? Harry?! Are you even listening to us mate?" questioned Ron, looking at his best friend in concern.

"Huh? Oh yeah sorry, I guess I just zoned out" Harry replied, meeting Ron's worried eyes with his own distant ones.

"Are you sure Harry, you've been quiet since we got here" added Hermione, being the observant one of the Golden Trio.

Harry's cheeks blushed crimson for a split second before replying once again, "Don't worry 'Mione, I just have a lot on my mind."

She narrowed her gaze before turning back around to speak to Ron, interrupted however, as the Headmaster took his place to make an his glass, he began to speak in a soft, yet commanding voice.

"Attention, attention. Welcome everyone, to another fine year at Hogwarts! I'd just like to let you know, there are a few notices I would like to inform you of. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is off limits, to ALL students." he began, his eyes shifting to the Golden trio and the Weasley twins before continuing. "Also, Mr Filch has informed me that there is no magic to be performed in between classes, and no wondering the halls after curfew."

A bit of chatter broke out at that statement, but it was completely silenced however, as the Headmaster gave a small cough.

"I would now like to welcome back, our not so new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin! I am well informed that yes, Professor Lupin does have lycanthropy, and I am certain when I say that he will not harm any student or teacher. This is thanks to Professor Snape for providing him with Wolfsbane potion, so thank you Professor Snape. Professor Lupin is one of the best DADA teachers we have had in a while, so I hope you will all treat him respectively, as he deserves."

"There is one last announcement I would like to make, before you can all head off to your common rooms for the night."

This got every students attention, and so Dumbledore continued.

"This year, Hogwarts has decided to host, a swimming tournament, in which the winner shall be rewarded with a large trophy and 300 galleons. Each house shall choose a male and a female from each year level, and they shall compete in a series of races to decide the tournament's final winner. However, there is a twist. Although no wand is allowed to be used/wielded when you are participating in a race, all contestants are permitted to use potions, charms, plants etc. beforehand, to give you a magical advantage in the race. So with that in mind, head off to bed, and remember to decide your house representatives over the next 3 days. Thank you."

As soon as the Headmaster had finished speaking, the hall erupted in chatter, every student talking excitedly about the tournament to come.

"Oh isn't this exciting! We always used to have things like these at my old school." announced Hermione, a large smile spread across her face.

Ron frowned before replying, "Bloody hell, we don't swim much back at home, but if you make me a potion 'Mione..." His attempt was met with a swift slap to the arm.

"OW! What was that for?" complained Ron.

"If you want to win Ronald, you have to do it on your own, because I plan to use my techniques to win!" proclaimed Hermione in reply, giving Ron a glare as she does so.

"You?! In a swimming tournament!" questioned Ron loudly.

"Is that really all you think of me? How dare you!" shouted Hermione, and with that, grabbed her books fiercely and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell, what's her problem?" complained Ron, his face screwing up as he does.

Harry, who had learned to be quiet through his best friend's usual quarrels, merely rolled his eyes and replied knowingly.

"Ron, what do you expect? You just insulted her; I mean…she could be a really good swimmer. You never really know until you see."

The youngest Weasley brother merely 'hmphed' and began to pack his books into his bags. Although he acted as though he didn't care, Harry knew he did, and so he followed Ron's lead and the two headed off to the Gryffindor common room.

Having received the password from Dean Thomas on the way up, the two friends walked through the portrait and into the common room tiredly. The walked up to the boy dorms and collapsed onto their freshly made beds, Harry relishing in the comfort the bed provided for him.

_'Home sweet home' _thought Harry with a small grin on his face. _'I missed this bed so much.'_

"Oi, Ron? You should probably go apologize to Hermione before it's too late"

"Oh bloody hell, alright" surrendered Ron, pushing himself off of his bed. As he walked out of the room, Harry closed his eyes and began to think.

'_Even though it's only the start of fifth year, everything has seemed to have changed. If only Cedric hadn't taken the cup with me, he would still be alive now! Or, if my blood hadn't been taken, Voldemort wouldn't be killing more innocent people! Maybe the Dursley's are right. Maybe I do cause trouble for everyone around me. And now this swimming carnival is coming up…I love swimming really, but what will I do if I'm chosen?'_

He's interrupted from his thoughts as Ron comes back into the room, a large grin plastered across his face.

"Hermione's forgiven me! It took a bit of convincing but I did it!" announced Ron, flopping onto his four poster bed once again.

"That's good. Oh crap, I need to do my potions essay!" exclaimed Harry, jumping off his bed to rummage through his trunk.

"You been you haven't done it yet?! Even I have mate" questioned the red head, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah well, you try getting your homework done when it's locked in a cupboard..." protested Harry, still looking through his trunk.

"Damn, your relatives? Harry, you need to go tell Dumbledore or something, Snape will be pissed if you don't hand it in!" said Ron, worry seeping into his voice.

"He'll be pissed either way; this is the greasy git of the dungeons we're talking about. Besides, I will finish it, it's not that hard."

"Weeell...I had Fred and Georges help, but if you say so, I guess" agreed Ron doubtfully.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be fine. Go do whatever you normally would, I'll just be in here" assured Harry, giving Ron a small grin, which seemed to convince him.

"Alright mate, see ya around" replied Ron, as he waved and walked out of their dorm room.

Once he had left, Harry set to work on his potions essay, surprisingly finding it very easy. It was surprising because last school year, Harry wasn't very good at potions, and didn't understand much at all. He shrugged it off however, and finished his essay within an hour. Suddenly overwhelmed by fatigue, Harry stripped himself of his robe and placed his large, worn pyjamas over his scarred body. Not wanting to be reminded of how they came about, he yawned before hopping into his four poster bed, and tucked himself beneath the red quilt. Closing his eyes, Harry was asleep before his head even hit the pillow, although the blissful sleep was soon interrupted by nightmares of the previous years.

**A/N: Sorry this first chapter was a little short, but I thought it would be good to get a little insight of the story line before getting to the serious stuff. Anyywayys, please tell me how it was and R/R! No flames please but constructive criticism and feedback is more than welcome :D Cyaa in the next chapter!**


	2. It started with a book

**A/N: Heyyyy guys I'm back :P Thank you so much for the positive response of the first chapter, I'm glad you guys liked it! Anyways, I am in a writing mood today and I'm going on a short holiday tomorrow so I am cramming in this chapter! (I still haven't done holiday homework) ENNJOYY!**

**Disclaimer: Although I wish I owned Severus Snape that is sadly not the case. DON'T REMIND ME! J.K Rowling is the lucky lady who does own him, and so may she live her life surrounded by his beautiful soul. Amen.**

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

_A flash of green light came from the small creature's wand, blinding Harry with pain and illumination. As he opened his eyes once again, he saw Cedric's body lying upon the ground, dead._

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, his scar burning in pain. Panting slightly, he rubbed his eyes, and reached to put his glasses on. He looked around the room with his now clear vision, and sighed in relief as he noticed that everyone else was still sleeping peacefully. Glancing at the time he groaned slightly upon seeing that it was only 5:00AM. Lying back down, Harry tried to fall asleep once again, said task proving difficult however as his eyes wouldn't stay closed. Staring at the ceiling above, Harry rolled over a few times before giving up on sleep completely. He pushed himself up off of his bed, and headed towards the showers, relieved at being able to clean himself without the disturbance of his housemates. Stripping himself off carefully, Harry made sure to have the water at a warm temperature before hopping in. As he stepped into the shower, he sighed in content as it instantly began to free his body of the grime and blood it had yet to be cleaned of. Turning around so the water was pelting his back, he winced slightly as it fell upon his welts. He beared the pain however, and his injuries were soon clean and had a lesser chance of becoming infected. Once his whole body had become used to the hot water, he began to clean himself with soap, and relished in the feeling that shampoo on his scalp provided.

'_At least my hair won't look like the greasy dungeon bats anymore.'_

Once his whole body had been cleaned, Harry reluctantly stepped out of the shower, and hastily wrapped a towel around his dripping skin. After drying himself gently, Harry began to clothe himself in his school uniform, ready for the day ahead. Harry knew he still had plenty of time before his housemates awoke, and so he headed down to the common room to have some peace and quiet. Sitting in the warmth the fire provided, Harry searched through his bag for something to read. After two minutes of rummaging however, he realised the only book he had in his possession at that moment was his potions text. Sighing in defeat, he pulled the book out and began to read from chapter one. Soon enhanced in the fascinating book, Harry barely noticed the time flying by and the light seeping in through the windows. His concentration was finally broken however, as Hermione came walking into the common room.

"My Harry, you're certainly up early. Don't tell me you're only doing your potions homework now!" She scolded, assuming the worst from the book he was holding in his hands.

"Um, no actually…I finished my homework last night. I just had nothing else to read. It is rather interesting to be honest." Replied Harry, meeting Hermione's shocked gaze.

"I think it's good that you're doing a bit of extra study Harry, after all O.W.L's are coming up this year, and we need to study as hard as possible to pass them."

Harry laughed at her statement softly before responding. "Maybe for Ron and I yeah, but you'll pass just fine Hermione, don't worry."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, before speaking once again. "Breakfast would have started by now, should we go now or wait for Ron?"

"Well, it's only 7:35AM, and breakfast finishes at 9:00AM, I'm sure he'll be able to find us. Let's just head over now." Harry replied, not forgetting his best friends sleeping habits.

"Alright" agreed Hermione, and the two set off through the portrait and towards the Great Hall.

Reaching the large room, they walked to the Gryffindor table and sat at their usual seats, platters of food set out before them. As the two filled their plates, Hermione kept shooting glances at Harry, and what he was putting in front of him. The more she saw, the more concerned and worried she became. Not only was Harry more distant and quiet than usual; he was also much thinner, and was eating a lot less. Finally getting sick of him moving food around on his plate, she confronted him.

"Harry, are you going to eat your food, or are you just going to play with it for the rest of your time at Hogwarts?"

Harry, startled at the sudden confrontation, stuttered prior to answering, "I-I well…I just haven't really been too hungry lately, you know? This food is a bit different from what they serve at the Dursley's. It's um…very rich."

"Or is it the fact that this is actual _real _food? Don't lie to me Harry, look how thin you've gotten! I bet your relatives didn't feed you at all, did they?!" questioned Hermione angrily.

"N-No! They fed me, really 'Mione! Just not as much as they could have…" defended Harry, his voice turning softer towards the end of his statement.

"Exactly my point Harry, they are neglecting you! You have to talk to Dumbledore about this, he-"Hermione began, but was cut off by Ron, who had just came up behind them.

"Mornin' Harry, 'Mione. Am I interrupting something? Sounded pretty fierce over here"

Hermione went to open her mouth, however she closed it again quickly as Harry spoke in a tone that allowed no arguments. "No. We weren't talking about anything, come and eat mate."

Ron raised his eyebrow, but said nothing and sat down on Hermione's right. Before you knew it, Ron was stuffing his face with every food in his view, Hermione was eating normally, and Harry was nibbling on a piece of toast. Breakfast was soon over, and the golden trio were heading off to their first class of the day, double potions with the Slytherins.

"So Harry, do you wanna do the Swimming Tournament? I mean…300 galleons! That's a ton!" exclaimed Ron, breaking the silence of the trek to the dungeons.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, um well I do enjoy swimming but I have no need for the money…If I won, I'd probably give it away." Stated Harry casually in reply, smirking as Ron sputtered at his decision.

"B-But Harry, you could buy so much with that, and well-"

"Well Mr Weasley, although you seem to be having a rather grand time chattering nonsense to your dunderhead friends, the rest of your classmates are waiting for the class to begin. Perhaps it would be appropriate if you…joined them" Sneered Professor Snape from behind, causing all three to jump, especially Harry.

The trio of friends walked inside the classroom and took their usual seats. Hermione partnered with Ron and Harry partnered with Neville. Snape, being Snape, waited until everyone was seated in the classroom before making his grand entrance, cape billowing behind him.

"Turn to page, two hundred and seventeen. Hurry up, no dawdling. Today we shall be brewing the Draught of Peace." The strict potions master began, flicking his wand as the instructions appeared on the board. "The instructions are on the board in front of you, I trust there to be no mistakes." He finished, glaring specifically at Neville and Harry. "Well what are you waiting for, you know where everything is. I expect this potion to be finished by the end of this class."

And so, the students got to work, chopping ingredients, stirring clockwise and counter clockwise, etc. The classroom worked in peace, and soon enough, it was time to bottle their potions. Surprisingly, Neville, with Harry's help managed to complete a potion without exploding a cauldron, and so they scooped their potion into their vials with ease.

"Remember to hand your essays up with your potions today, I expect _no _excuses." The Professor drawled, smirking as several of his students paled.

Finally, it was Harry's turn, who handed up his potion and essay exactly as it should be. The potion was the exact right colour, and the essay was the right length, with writing not too large.

"Well Mr Potter, it seems as though you've finally got it through that thick skull of yours how serious the matter of potions is. 10 points from Gryffindor however, as an exceptional potion does not excuse your tardiness today, next" Snape droned to Harry, curling his lip slightly at the flabbergasted look on his least favourite student's face.

Slowly, Harry shuffled out of line, and plodded over to his best friends, head looking down at his feet.

"Oi, don't worry about the greasy git, alright? We have transfiguration next, come on" spoke Ron, attempting to cheer his friend up.

Harry nodded slightly, and the trio walked out of the potions room to their next class.

**A/N: Sooo…How was it? Please go leave a review and rate my story! Like I always say, no flames please, but feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome :D Cyaaa in the next chapter!**


End file.
